Controlled Chaos
by Flying Liberty
Summary: When Candace is left in charge while their parents are away, she feels confident she can take charge of the household. However, certain things go wrong, and her leadership ability is put to the ultimate test. I own nothing besides the plot. T for safety


**A/N: Hey everyone. This is to be my first successful story here so I vow that it will be finished, no matter what. This story has been bothering me for quite a while now in the form of an urge to write something that would show how Candace manages being in charge in a sense not unlike that in the Summer Belongs to You Special or Candace Gets Busted, except longer, and with much more things going wrong than a wild party or any of Phineas and Ferb's projects. This beginning might be a little slow but I have tons of things in store to happen with them later. While we wait for that enjoy this first chapter. It's been revised a few times so those of you who have read it as it was first posted can expect a few changes.**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. Let the story begin!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: In<strong> **Charge**_

"Would you hurry up? We're gonna be late for our flight!"

"I'll be right down, darling, just a minute."

Glaring up the stairs with a fully loaded duffel bag slung over her shoulder, Linda Flynn-Fletcher was less than pleased at her husband for taking so long to finish packing. She swore to herself that if he wasn't down by the time the taxi arrived she would go back up there herself and finish packing for him. In the meantime, she turned her attention back to her daughter, who looked confident as she faced her leaning on the post at the bottom of the stairs.

"It took a while for me to make this decision, but I'm leaving you in charge while we're away."

"I'm fully in charge of this house for the next two weeks?" Candace lit up at the idea.

"You're in charge," Linda affirmed. "The house, the boys, everything. I'll call you every so often to make sure everything's okay."

"So if I'm in charge," Candace started to say. "If you're in charge," Linda cut in briskly. "You have to keep this household running for the time we're gone. Keep the house tidy, make sure you all get three meals a day, and _don't_ throw another party.

"Now are you up for it, or do I have to call a babysitter?"

"I think I'll handle it just fine, mom." Candace replied with utmost confidence in her voice.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Linda hesitated.

Besides a repeat of last year's blunder, which had been completely by accident, what could Linda be worried about? Candace was just about to prove as an adolescent that she could take on the role as head of the household for the next several days and didn't waver a bit before approving, "Yeah mom."

"I promise," she added semi-sincerely. She was determined and confident she could pull this off, yet tragically unaware of what she was putting herself up against. It was at this point when Lawrence, finally finished packing up came down the stairs hauling a wheeled suitcase in his arms. However he didn't gather much attention from them as he passed through.

"Alright honey." Perhaps she tried to hide it, but Linda was visibly reluctant, and as optimistic as Candace was she couldn't help but get a little nervous over it.

The sound of a car horn leaked into the house, followed shortly afterward by Phineas' confirmation from beside the window. "Mom, dad, taxi's here!"

"Right-O," Lawrence acknowledged as he went to pick up his luggage in the living room. "Linda darling, it's time for us to get going!"

Linda promptly came out into the living room, Candace following not far behind. Lawrence set his luggage down and was the first to open the front door, immediately greeted by the yellow taxi cab they had called waiting outside.

Linda and Lawrence strode out across the lawn with their luggage which totaled at three pieces towards the cab. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace followed them and gathered on the sidewalk as their parents loaded their baggage into the trunk and got into the vehicle that would take them to the airport. Linda took the side of the car facing her children who were all waving cheerfully.

"Have a successful endeavor!" she could hear her son Phineas hope her and her husband the best. All she could do was wave back as their cab pulled away.

* * *

><p>The driver had gained speed and they were now rolling casually down the main road on the way out of Jefferson County en route to the airport. Linda was concerned. She couldn't be sure whether her daughter could take charge for as long as they would be gone. Would she call only to find out that there was another party going on in the house, or would she hear Candace confess that she couldn't take charge? Either way, she'd shown unwavering confidence when she'd accepted the challenge of taking the role before they had left earlier.<p>

Sure, she had proven herself capable of the job once during last year's summer solstice, but that was just thirty-six hours. Now she was in charge for two weeks, and that was entirely different. Perhaps she didn't know what she was confronting herself with? Or she was hiding something.

Without knowing, she let out an anxious sigh which was immediately noticed by Lawrence. "What seems to be the problem dear?" he dutifully attended to it.

"I'm not sure Candace can handle the task she bargained for," she answered.

"I'm sure she can handle it just fine," Lawrence tried to reassure. "After all, she is growing into a young adult now."

"I guess you're right..." Her husband's faith was enough to calm her down for the time being. Little did she know that her daughter would be going up against much much than the challenge of being a parent, or anything she even thought would cross her mind.

* * *

><p>She was in charge. The cab had gone from her view some time ago when it rounded the intersection at the end of the block. She now stood there planning what she'd do for the rest of the day. Perhaps she'd host another intimate get together. Of course it would be a little risky, since there was still the chance of it swelling into a wild party like last time and getting her in even deeper trouble with her parents. But at least she knew what the problem was. At first she had been puzzled at how such a small and innocent gathering could have gone so terribly wrong so quickly. Then she realized it was the sheer popularity of her brothers that had drawn most of the visitors in. And they had poured in like ants upon leftover cake.<p>

Until now she still felt stupid for not expecting such a thing to happen. With brothers like the ones she had life was never as simple as it had been during her childhood before they came in. But this time would be different. She wouldn't get caught off guard again. That incident last year had already done enough damage to her parents' trust for her as a responsible daughter, as if her frequent obsessions over her brothers hadn't.

The redheaded teenager pulled out her pink mobile phone to call Stacy and Jenny, then, realizing that she was making quite a fool of herself planning the rest of her day out on the sidewalk when her brothers had already gone back inside to do the same thing, turned back for the house, the house that was practically hers for the next two weeks. This was gonna be great.

* * *

><p><strong>That's that for now. Feel free to review telling me what you think. All feedback and good faith responses will be appreciated and taken into account to improve the quality of my work. The beginning may have been a bit boring but the plot is not too far ahead. Next chapter should be up at some point in time in the near future. Until then, have a nice day!<strong>


End file.
